Biffy's Crush
by YaoiXYaoiXLoveXGirl
Summary: "Yo I heard that you have a crush on someone. Want to fill me in?" "N-No! It's none of your business!" Based on this great picture I found on tumblr Slash aka boy/boy - Biffy/Lee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Biffy was rummaging around his locker for his math book for next period. He pulled out the heavy text book along with his algebra home work, he really hated math class. The thought of hafting to sit through a long, drawn out lesson on mathematical equations made him mutter an irritated growl. He needed a serious pick-me-up. Biffy glanced around the hall; the bell was about to ring in the next couple of minutes so the hall was almost empty. He pulled out his phone and flipped through his pictures till he came to image he was looking for. There, frozen perfectly was Lee, laughing so hard he was close to tears and doubled over at his locker. Biffy had managed to secretly take the picture; it was his little bright spot during his dreary school days. He needed something to keep him going between the morning bell and his detention banter with his favorite fellow inmate. Biffy had said once he 'tolerated' Lee, but that was far from the truth, the truth that he, Bifford T. Goldstien was in love with Lee Ping.

He gave a sigh; it was so sad the way he pined over a friend that would never be anything more than just that. A friend.

"Oh! Happy, happy picture time! Is a good picture of the Lee friend, ja?" Biffy was so surprised by the interruption he dropped his phone. The owner of the voice that had broken his thoughts was none other than the foreign nut ball Holger. He happily scooped up the phone and held it out to Biffy who quickly snatched it away and shoved it into his pants pocket. He glared at the blond, who suddenly had a puzzled look on his face, "Why does the Biffy have a picture of Lee?"

"Uhhh . . . it's none of your business!" Biffy shouted hoping to scare the other boy off. But Holger didn't seem to be swayed as he continued to stare at the taller teen. Suddenly his face got bright and he started doing a bizarre little dance, greatly confusing Biffy (although at this point he learned to just go with the strange whims of Lee's friends).

"You have the lovey-love for the Lee friend! He make your heart go kaflufen!" Holger threw his arms wide in excitement at his newly discovered news, while Biffy stared at him in shock. How could he have figured it out!? Holger was smarter and more observant than he gave him credit for, "Holger must tell! So all of friends can be happy at the school friends love dove" this snapped Biffy to attention.

"You're not saying to anyone blonde!" he cracked his knuckles menacingly as he towered over the exchange student. Holger backed up to the lockers holding his hands up in front of him, "This conversation never happened, understand? And if you breath one word of this to Lee or anyone else, I'll make sure you never breath another word to anyone!" he put as much menace into his voice as hw could, "Understand?" Holger nodded furiously.

"Holger cross his lips and sip his heart. He no tell Lee Biffy be wanting to make the smooching with him," his comment made Biffy both irritated and embarrassed; to hear it out loud, it just made his situation sound all the more pathetic. He made an irritated growl and stomped off toward his next class, this was not good. Even if Holger had given his word, he had a bad habit of blurting out things that are suppose to stay secret. As Biffy entered the class room he was handed a late slip and told to report to detention, as he took his seat he couldn't help thinking this was very, very bad.

* * *

This is my first fanfic! I'm very excited about this, even though this chapter is pretty short, but I think it turned out well. There will be more chapters to this but I haven't decided how many, I'll just write as it comes. Please comment! I want to know where I need to improve! I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee Ping sat in his English class, listening to the teacher at the front of the room drone on about the rules of grammar, and a paper that was due at the end of the month. Like most of his classes it was pretty boring, but it did have the benefit of being the only class he, Cam and Holger shared. The three of them were sitting in a line at the back of the class, with Cam taking center point with Lee on his right and Holger on his left. The teacher concluded his lecture and proceeded to pass around a surprise pop-quiz to the groaning students. Lee began studiously answering the questions about adverbs, predicate clauses and verbs.

Cam, meanwhile, stared down at his test in confusion with no idea where to even start his quiz, much less answer any of it. He glanced around for help, he saw Lee answering every question with essay, but immediately dismissed asking him. Lee was adamant when it came to cheating, he would lend notes, help you study and give you pointers, but he never allowed any copping off of his homework or tests. Cam, searching for another ally, looked left and spied Holger also filling out his quiz (although most of what he wrote was probably just doodles in the margins of the paper, but Cam would take what he could get). Taking his pencil Cam leaned over and poked Holger with his eraser.

"Psst! Holg! Dude, what you get for number 3?" Holger looked up at his friend and paused for a moment, then gave a small gasp.

"Does Cam want Holger to be making the cheating?"

"Whaaat? No dude. Were friends, so its just, like, helping. That's what friends do, tell each other stuff," at Cam's words Holger began to shift uncomfortably, feeling guilt settle in on his shoulders.

"Pfff. Of course Holger knows that, he would never be doing the sneakity sneaky things. How silly Cam is to think that!" he replied with a nervous laugh. Cam gave his foreign friend a confused look.

"Yo, what's up with you ese? You're, like acting all weird and stuff," the foreign blond began to sweat and made a desperate attempt to rid his questioning friend of his suspicions.

"What? Cam is so silly faced, why would Holger be hiding any big secrety secret new from bestest friends? Is ridiclufen!" and with a few more nervous chuckles Holger returned his eyes to his paper.

But in the seat to the blond's right, his Hispanic friend still sat staring at him in confusion. After a moment of thought Cam took his pencil, leaned over to the desk on his right and poked Lee with his eraser.

"Psst! Lee!" the red and black haired boy glanced over at his friend.

"Cam, I've told you before, I won't let you cheat off me," Lee stated adamantly, instinctively raising his hand to cover his answers.

"That's not what I was gunna ask dude. But, if you change your mind I wouldn't mind knowing what you got for number 3," Lee gave a role of his eyes and smirk and went back to his test, "but seriously dude, Holger is acting really weird," Lee glanced sideways at his friend, raising an eye brow.

"Its Holger, I'd be worried if he **wasn't** acting weird," Cam made a slightly irritated face.

"I mean, I think he's keeping something from us dude. Like a big secret. He's acting all jumpy," this caught Lee's attention. Holger keeping secrets? This was the guy who would shout in the halls how happy he was when the cafeteria was serving coleslaw with lunch, keeping secrets was not like him.

"You really think he's keeping something from us? That really doesn't sound like him," Cam shook his head in a solemn way.

"I know dude, he's our ese, ese. But he's totally hiding something and we need to know man!" Cam looked over his shoulder; Lee followed his gaze to see Holger, who had been watching them. He peeked out from behind his test, which he had stood up like a wall to camouflage himself. When he saw his friends looking at him he quickly ducked behind his paper barricade.

"You might be right. And if Holger is hiding it from **us** it must be big. We'll talk to him after class and get the whole thing straight," at that Cam got excited, and energetically pumped his fist.

"Yeah man!"

"Did you say after class?" a nasally, lisping voice interrupted them. Lee and Cam turned to see Beth, who was sitting in front of them, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses, "may I remind 'El Presidente' that the student council is meeting all afternoon to discuss-"

"Yo, seriously? Can't you guys do this without me? I need a break from all these meetings man," Cam interrupted with a sigh.

"As student body president you **haft** to be there!" Bet said in an irritated tone, causing her to shower the boys with spittle. Giving a slight grimace, Lee turned to his presidential friend. He knew there was no way out of this.

"Don't worry dude, I'll talk to Holger and dish everything to you latter," Lee promised, Cam gave a grateful grin to his friend.

"Thanks man. You're the best, least now I have something to look forward to while sitting in those boring meetings,"

"You boys enjoying your conversation?" both teenagers froze and looked up to see a middle aged man, their teacher, looking down at them with disapproval.

"I suppose I don't need to remind you there is no talking during testing. But, I'm in a good mood, so I'll let it slide this once. But anymore socializing will result in a zero for the entire class. Am I clear?" both shrunk down in their seats and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Rainundwarf," they said in unison. Mr. Rainundwarf smiled and headed back to the front of the class room, sat down at his desk and continued reading his novel. Both boys ended their conversation there and continued their quizzes.

* * *

After the bell Lee waved goodbye to Cam as he was dragged off to council meetings for the rest of the day. Down the hall Lee spotted Holger at his locker and quickly headed for his friend who was now walking toward his next class.

"Hey! Holg! Wait up!" he called as he caught up.

"Hello Lee, how is bestest friend of school today?" Holger said in his usual cherry, heavily accented voice.

"You know, the usual," Lee smiled back as he caught his breath, "but I did hear something interesting from Cam. He said you were acting weird. Like you were keeping something from us," he looked at his blond friend to see his reaction; Holger began sweating up a storm and shifting nervously, and gesturing empathically.

"What?! Holger would never keep any big, super secrety things from bestest friends. The Lee is so silly, why Holger be keeping secret that Biffy friend from detention is having the crush of loveliness," both froze in mid step as Holger's eyes went wide.

"Biffy has a secret crush?! No way!" Holger began to freak out, throwing his hands up and running back and forth before stopping in front of the wall of lockers. He then started bashing his head against one of them, much to Lee's alarm.

"Holger is bad, bad friend! Cross his lips not to tell! Not suppose to say who Biffy make smoochy faces at!" Holger wailed. Lee rushed forward to stop his friend before he caused himself any permanent damage.  
"Whoa! Holger, calm down buddy. It's ok," the foreign teen looked at Lee sadly, lip quivering and tears in his eyes.

"But Holger break friend promise," Lee was quiet for a moment when a thought struck him.

"Not quite. You promised not to say **who** Biffy has a crush on, not that he **has** a crush. So technically you haven't broken your promise," this seemed to calm him down, but he looked troubled again.

"But, Holger know Lee friend and Lee friend want know who the Biffy be making the googldee eyes at," it was a good point, Lee was really curious about who had Biffy's attention.

"Yeah that's true, but I swear I won't ask you. I'll just figure it out myself. That way you'll still be keeping your promise," Lee stated with a smile Holger smiled widely at the red and black haired boy.

"Lee is bestest friend in hole world!" Holger exclaimed lifting the other into a tight hug, the five minuet bell rang and the two bid each other farewell and they headed to their classes.

* * *

The end of the school day rolled by and Lee sat in his customary seat in distention. Biffy, as always, sat behind him with Mrs. Rumplekittykat pawing at a yarn ball he was using for his newest knitting project.

"So, I heard you have a crush on someone. Want to fill me in?" Lee figured it was best to just be direct, beating around the bush never worked with Biffy. But his reaction was surprising, he stared fiercely at his knitting needles and Lee was surprised by how red he'd turned.

"N-no! It's none of your business!" Biffy tried to sound menacing, but the embarrassment was clear in his voice. He really wasn't that surprised crazy exchange student hadn't kept his mouth shut, but how much exactly had he said? Did Lee know he liked him?

"Come on, were friends, you can tell me. Is it Kimmie?" Biffy rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Uuug. No it's not Kimmie, I've had enough of her stuck up, popular girl crap," at least that answered on question, Lee was still clueless about how he felt about him.

"Ok, well is it-" Lee started, but was cut off.

"Would you stop guessing?! I told you it's none of your business, and you're not gunna figure it out," with that he went back to his knitting project, leaving the two in silence for the rest of detention.

* * *

Lee sat in front of his computer, still thinking about his conversation with Biffy. A beep on his desktop caught his attention, a request for a video chat, he clicked "Allow" and Cam appeared on screen.

"Yo ese, that's up? So you get the lowdown on what Holger was all jumpy about?" Cam wasted no time in getting to the point.

"You bet, and you're not gunna believe what it was. Turns out Biffy is head-over-heels for someone and Holger promised to keep it quiet," Lee reported.

"No way! For real?! So, did you like, find out who this mysterious crush is?" he asked, egger for all the details on this new discovery. But he would haft to wait, Lee shook his head.

"Not yet, I promised Holger I wouldn't ask him. But I plan on doing some digging tomorrow," to say Cam was hyped would be an understatement.

"Awesome bro, count me in for mission 'Find out Biffy's Crush'!" Cam declared, motioning like he was presenting a banner declaring the mission name.

"I thought you'd be on board," Lee smiled, glad for the backup. Lee's door opened as his mother leaned into his room.

"Lee, time for lights out!" she declared and closed the door as Lee turned back to his computer.

"Gotta go, see you tomorrow at school," he gave a wave at the screen.

"Latter man!" Cam said and the computer was switched off. Lee thought to himself about the events of the day, it was so odd to think Biffy was seriously crushing on someone. And he was going to find out who this "someone" was.

* * *

Chapter two! And its more than a paragraph long! XD

I'm so glad for all the great comments I got on the first chapter, and the push you guys gave me to get off my procrastinating, lazy butt and write this. Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


End file.
